Alien: Frontier Colony
by Doragon1
Summary: 2 Friends find something unusual... What will they do with it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Alien(s) or any other things related, ie. Preds, etc… I DO own some original guys, such as Saraf and Alingtel.   
  
Perfect Life Form  
  
  
The egg, tiny and warm, held a deadly secret within. Two, in fact, if you counted it's acid blood. It waited for some semblance of life, waited, it seemed, for an eternity, an eternity of ten years. Ten long years. Within, the creature that both gave, and in effect, took life, waited within, with an inhuman patience.   
  
  
"I'm telling you, Al, I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Saraf, you ALWAYS have a bad feeling whenever we leave the colony's borders," Al, Sarafigull's short and stocky friend, informed his counterpart.   
The two were an unlikely pair. Saraf, tall, lean, but not quite muscular with gray eyes, was almost the definition of opposite when it came to his friend. Al, short for Alingtel, was short, stocky, with a pair of bright green eyes, was surprisingly strong for his stature. Many girls in the colony liked his waist-long mane of hair, so he did not cut it. Saraf, on the other hand, had a short, very military-like cut.   
They were walking, this dark night, through some unexplored area to the west of the colony. For the most part, most of the colonists had been too afraid to do much exploring until the Marines arrived. For some reason, a good, handy Pulse Rifle behind, or rather, in front of, the colonists seemed to boost their confidence.   
Saraf and Al, on the other hand, thought they needed nothing besides their pistols. They did, however, have a lot of extra ammo with some Armor-Piercing ammo in case they met something big.   
  
"OK, Al, but if anything bad happens, it's YOUR head, not mine," Saraf stated stubbornly.  
  
Alingtel sighed exasperatedly, and just kept on walking, deciding not to answer that. Soon enough, the two came up on a large, very dark cave. Saraf, his curiosity getting the better of him, grinned slyly at his friend. "Well… since we're here, we might as well get started," he said, barely getting his face straight before his friend shot him an amused look.   
  
"Sure, Saraf. Unless, of course, you're still intent on going back to the colony…"  
  
"Oh, that's ok Al, let's go," Saraf said quickly. "This place looks… good enough for our examination."  
  
They entered the cave slowly, hands on their pistols, not sure what to expect.  
Saraf leading, he walked in slowly, his recent addition to his exploring clothes, his Shoulder Lamp, on and bright, searched every crevice, and missed little. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Saraf felt a slight rumbling in his stomach, then a slight outrush of air.   
  
"Uh…Saraf, I'm reading an increase of methane in the air…" Al's face grew shocked, then disgusted, "Saraf! You didn't!"  
Saraf, by now, was laughing so hard he was on his knees. He had to hold himself up by a hand. "Sorry, Al, it hit me outta nowhere."  
Grumbling, Al took the lead, hoping to get a chance for revenge. Since he was angry, and not being too conscious of where he was stepping, stepped on a large, green, and very sticky vein. Almost immediately, the vein pulsed just slightly.  
  
  
In a small chamber, the Egg came out of it's dormancy. It sensed a suitable host for infestation.  
  
  
Al pulled his foot out of the vein, swearing under his breath. When he finally got it out, he felt something calling him. Unable to resist, he motion for Saraf to follow him.   
Al led Saraf through many twists and turns. As they rounded a long bend, they saw a large, green, somewhat transparent egg sitting on a dais. Al ran up to it, his sense of needing to find something gone, and inspected the egg. There appeared to be a pale spider about two hand spreads in length and width. It also had a long tail, two or three feet in length. It looked like it had some sort of barbed tip. On what he thought was it's back, was a bunch of what seemed to be hair in assorted places.  
Saraf was looking at this all the while, his bad feeling having come back. "Al…Al, dude… I got this really bad feeling…Like we should leave, and leave now."  
  
"Mhm…" Al mumbled, not really paying attention.   
  
  
Inside the Egg, the Facehugger trembled with excitement. It's Purpose was nearly complete! Readying itself for the leap, it lightly tapped the top of the Egg with one of it's legs. The four flaps on the Egg opened slowly, ooze clinging to all the edges. With a final thought of, "INFEST!", the Facehugger leaped towards the nearest human.  
  
  
Al looked, in amazement, as the egg slowly opened. He leaned over the opening, getting a better look at the spider-creature. He did not expect it leap on his face and grasp him firmly. With a bunch of, "Mmm! Mmm!"s, Al stumbled around the room, trying to get the thing off his face. He felt a tiny prick, then all was dark.  
Saraf turned quickly to his friend when he hear the startled noises. Rushing over to him, he tried to help pry to the thing off his face. This only made the spider-creature wrap it's tail even more tightly about his face. Swearing, he felt Al go limp. Fearing for his friend's life, he checked Al's heart rate. It wasn't quite normal, but it was only a little slower than usual. Grumbling about his friend's carelessness, he began the long chore of dragging Al back to the colony, and, more importantly, the MedCenter.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. FYI, the hairs on the back of the Facehugger mean it will be a queen that hatches, in case you didnt know...newayz. R&R! Depending on reviews, I MAY continue. 


End file.
